SHOKUGEKI NO SOMA ALTERNATE
by phantomphase75
Summary: My own take on the Asahi arc because this is definitely the worst arc and the downfall of shokugeki that I decided to write a fanfiction just to erase that arc from my memory,THIS IS SOMA X ERINA FANFIC DON'T EXPECT A MEGUMI X SOMA


Hey guys this is my first story I decided to make my own story about my take on the asahi arc meaning I would change the plot points of the story that I recognize as the fault of the downfall of shokugeki as you know that shokugeki's downfall is this arc and I hope that this will be a treat to your eyes this will specifically start at the end of the Regimental De Cuisine Arc,thankss guys pls comment on what I should improve and I'm new at writing pls forgive me for the rookie mistakes

**3 months after the Regiment De Cuisine**

As the Aftermath of the Regiment De Cuisine the school is more or less back to normal with the basic schedule back all the students are back on their daily routine,all of the students that has been banished by the Azami administration are given a choice of going back to Totsuki or not,altough most of the students chose to comeback and follow their dreams one more a few students didn't really came back because of the terror of the past event.

**Flashback**

"And now I announce the winner of this Shokugeki is Yukihira Soma and Nakiri Erina"Announced the judges

the rebels all jumped in joy and unison as the judges announced their victory,then they came rushing to Soma and Erina and engaged into a group hug altough its uncharacteristic for Erina to engage in such an act she made an excemption this time because all of them are so happy about the results

"You are so great Yukihira-kun" said the polar star members.

While Megumi is crying and saying to soma that he is really reckless with that last round,but soma answered to her"It all worked out well right?"flashing out his usual ear to ear grin,then megumi cried more and soma is the one consoling her.

throughout the whole exchange Erina is observing them so intensely that she didn't manage to see Alice and Hisako coming to her.

"Moouuu,Erina Yukihira-kun would melt if you observe him that intensely lol"said by Alice while grinning at the blushing princess

"Alice would you please stop bothering Erina-sama"said by the concerned secretary

"you are such a cheapskate hishoko hmmmp"said Alice while pouting

"it's not true Alice I was just observing him if he would do something~"said the blonde princess,while they are busy having a conversation Soma suddenly came to the group and said to Erina that "Congratulations Nakiri,that dish is super awesome,I'll definitely make you say delicious the next time we face again just you wait" said by the red-haired chef while flashing his usual grin.

Erina is left dumbstruck by what Soma has said and suddenly replied that"you're plebian food would never satisfy my tongue" while looking like her usual queen-like attitude at what Erina had said Soma smiled and said"thats the Nakiri I know"at his words Erina is dumbfounded"what do you mean yukihira?"

"its just that seeing you all mopey and depressed like that is so uncharacteristic of you I like you more when you are at your usual Queen like attitude"

At his words Erina's mind exploded with all sorts of thoughts about soma

"Wh-what is he saying did he really said that likes me??" at her thoughts Erina just fiddling with her fingers like that made soma laugh at his laughter Erina pinched him in his shoulder and said that "just go there to your friends they are waiting for you"at what erina has said soma just suddenly replied and said to Erina that "aren't we your friends?"Erina suddenly flinched at his question

"you should come with me too we are your friends right?"said soma

"wouldn't that be disrespectful?I dragged them into my problems and then i will join them i-n"Soma suddenly pulled erina to the group and said "don't sweat the small stuff we are friends and friends stay together even in challenges right?"at his words Erina is surprised by the sincerity of his words and just blushed that she realized that there is no sense in arguing with this man

"Don't sweat the small details Erinacchi"said by yuki

"that is right Nakiri-san"said by ryoko whom is genuinely concerned to Erina of what she gone through

"Right,Right"said by Daigo and shoji

"this is okay Nakiri-san"said by marui and shun

"Nakiri-san Good Job"smiled the frail megumi while crying

at this Erina just smiled knowing that she finally found the group of friends that she has been looking for.When suddenly Isshki senpai joined in and said "Ahh,This is definitely what youth should be,you are welcome to join us anytime Nakiri-san you are part of the polar star family no need to feel distant,with that said we need to start the party alreadyyyy"

at his proclamation all suddenly exclaimed and shouted to excitement

"The last to go to Marui's room is gonna be the one to clean up"said by daigo and shoji who came running fast leaving everyone behind,"sigh~ why does it always have to be my room,but today is a day to be celebratedanyway"said marui

at this time everyone is partying already everyone is dancing and doing something fun while the others cook and the typical naked apron by isshki-senpai which is new to alice,while Takumi is competing with soma about something,soma realized that Erina is the only one missing from the party so he set out to the bathroom and started to find Erina,there she was standing in the balcony staring at the view of hokkaido alone,when suddenly soma found a vending machine and bought a hot drink from it while Erina is unaware of soma's presence he put the hot drink in her cheeks and Erina freaked out

"Eeeeeekk,Wh-what is that!?" shrieked Erina.while the culprit is there grinning Erina is definitely annoyed and was supposed to give her usual bickering when soma offered her the drink this made the Ice princess stop from her usual bickering,soma apologized and said

"sorry,nakiri I just want to pull a prank on you" said soma

"Mooou,Yukihira-kun what do you think you're doing"Erina let out a small growl."I was just wondering where you are and just managed to find you here,why are you here anyway and not at the party?"said by soma

"just thinking about some things here,about the future of totsuki and such" said by erina

"hmmmm" exlaimed soma

at this time the atmosphere became silent and Erina is blushing right now and is getting nervous with each second being alone with yukihira when suddenly soma decided to break the silence

"this feeling and view kinda reminded me of the train ride Y'know Nakiri I really can't explain it but our atmosphere with just the two of us just feels relaxing and natural don'tcha think?"proclaimed soma

at what she said Erina face suddenly enflamed and her hands became restless with the proclmation of soma"Wh-what is this guy saying?its true that the atmosphere is relaxing but how can he just blurt that out?this man is really getting my mind out of hand"thought Erina,at her enflamed face soma asked her why her face is red

"woah,why is your face so red Nakiri?"said soma

"what do you think is the reason for this? baka soma"she thought

"nothing its just that its so cold I'm just freezing" said erina while waving her hands defensively

at this notion soma put his head to Erina's forehead and measured her temperature at this action Erina's face just got more redder and pushed soma away

"Wh-what do you think you are doing you vile beast?"exlaimed Erina

"Well I was just measuring your temperature and I was just raising your mood because you seem a bit down ever since we defeated your father"while grinning soma just laughed at Erina

with that said Erina's anger washed away with the sincerity of his words

and said that"Mou,you can just do it in another way why the forehead tho?thanks yukihira-kun but I'm just worried about my father and what's gonna be the future of totsuki considering what happened with my father" erina explained.

"you do have the habit of worrying about the little things,don't you worry Nakiri if we are gonna face another problem we'll definitely solve it together and don't worry I wont let anyone hurt you anymore like your father did"Soma proclaimed backing up with his usual grin that is so mesmerizing even to the blonde princess.

at this declaration Erina blushed and suddenly Erina's stomach was so full of butterflies that her blush is so visible even to the dense red- haired chef realizing what he just declared soma involuntarily blushed a little bit,Erina noticing the small blush hidden in his cheek just smiled and thought that I guess even yukihira-kun can blush too huh.

Another silence emerged for a minute and was broke again by soma by asking erina"Nakiri now that we are "friends" I guess we can call each other our first names right?" asked soma nervously

Erina is surprised by the uncharacteristic nervousness of yukihira but she said"yeah I guess so Soma-kun?"said Erina while blushing a little bit "Yes Erina" said with his usual grin

they just laughed awkwardly and realized that almost 30 minutes has passed on their conversation that Erina got sleepy so she yawned and noticed by soma,immediately broke the heartfelt laughter and told Erina to go to bed because she is definitely tired

"Erina,nice chatting with you huh?you should get a rest you are probably burned out after that stressful day"at his concern erina just giggled and notioned the same for soma.

"The same goes for you too Soma-kun,you are probably exhausted from that shokugeki and my mother Goor night Soma-kun"said Erina while closely leaving and having a huge smile of relief from her face.

"G'night Erina see you tomorrow"Notioned soma and continued to part their ways both with a huge smile on their faces.

**FLASHBACK END**

**BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME**

With the academy more or less back to normal the new elite ten council got elected with the following seats as follows:

1st seat: Isshiki Satoshi

2nd seat: Terunori Kuga

3rd seat: Nakiri Erina

4th seat: Yukihira Soma

5th seat: Kinokuni Nene

6th seat: Takumi Aldini

7th seat: Eizan Etsuya

8th seat: Tadokoro Megumi

9th seat: Akira Hayama

10th seat: Mimasaka Subaru

(I've based this elite ten on their contributions to the regiment de cuisine,cuz I do feel that soma don't deserve to be the first seat yet and I think that Erina being the grandmaster is just an asspull when she could be just an ordinary student I wont make Erina the grandmaster so she can still compete with soma and the others)

"How much longer are we gonna wait for yukihira-chin huh,its already 1 hour past the initial meeting time?"asked kuga.

"Well well he's definitely gonna come"Said Hayama

"Yeah,Soma-kun definitely just got something important to do"Said Megumi while stuttering.

"Yy-Yukihira-kun is late again how much time is he gonna waste??Said Erina while Popping a vein in her forehead.(for ref: they only call each other their first names when they are alone because Erina is too embarassed to call him by his first name)

"Ma-Mah Calm down Erina-sama"said by hisako while rubbing the back of her mistress.

And suddenly the door burst open and entered a grinning Soma while holding a bunch of sales products from the supermarket.

"Sorry Sorry I'm late the supermarket just had a huge sale that I rushed there to get this many sale products" grinning while he said it.To his antics and attitude Erina snapped and took a very very very long ettiquette lesson to soma

"Ahhhh,This is really youth"said by the first seat.

"Hmmmmmp,Fine lets just get this over with please" said Erina while sighing,to which soma just laughed

"Thats the spirit Nakiri-san" said by Isshiki senpai

**1 hour later**

The meeting finished by 3pm and the members are leaving and Erina asked soma to leave behind because of his tardiness earlier

"So what do you want to say Erina~?"at this Erina immediately blushed and told Yukihira that they are still not alone.because Hisako is still there to which Hisako just giggled.

"Its important grandfather said that he wants to talk with us"

"Gramps huh? wonder what's he gonna talk about?" said soma curiously

"I don't know but its probably about the storm that is brewing up on the provinces this past weeks where an unidentified chef is deafeating chefs one by one while using shokugeki as its vessel"said Erina

"woah that really is serious now should we get going already?"said soma amazed and excited at the same time.

"Ok then"

**SENZAEMONS OFFICE**

"Oh its you two great to see you guys" said by the old man.

"Oh gramps we are just ok thanks" said Soma while chuckling

"Who do you think you are talking to? So-Yukihira he is much more older than you,you should pay some respects"Erina immediately retorted

"HAHAHAHA,its ok my dear granddaughter"said senzaemon while chuckling to their cute antics

"So gramps what did you call us about?" said soma seriously

"Hmmmm,Its about you two I'm planning to send the both of you to the hot springs" said the elderly man while grinning.

"Wh-what but ojii-san a m-man and a womab coming to the hot springs together is inappropriate" said Erina while blushing.

"Wow gramps really? thanks a lot"said by soma while chuckling

"can't you understand our situation Yukihira-kun?"said by Erina while sighing.

"Well its a good time to relax you two,but I'm sending you there for a mission too,find information about that rumors on the mentioned unidentified chef that is using shokugeki's illegally"said by senzaemon while looking seriously to the both of them.

"But I'm giving you advice don't belittle them huh,and most importantly enjoy the hot springs"said by the elderly man while grinning.

"We will gramps,We are going tomorrow" said soma

"Understood Ojii-san"said Erina

when they got out of the room Soma immediately talked and said that this would be definitely fun to which Erina just stubbornly said that its definitely not gonna be a fun with a commoner.

"really huh?then this commoner will definitely give you the happiest tour tomorrow just you wait"Soma said while giggling and grinning

"Whatever suits you!"At this Erina might just seem calm but her mind is on a turmoil just thinking about her and soma together on the hot springs which made her blush really visible to the dense red head.

"huh Erina your face is really red are you ok? Soma asked worriedly

"Y-yes of course Soma-kun"which didnt really seem believable

"ok if you say so"

then they part ways after their return to the dorm,Erina definitely liked living in the polar star dorm so she just stayed there for good.

when she came back to her room her blush came back full force when she thinks about soma.

Erina is definitely noticing that she really does like the boy a little bit now because she always thinks about him and such,Erina just smiled to herself thinking that the both of them together smiling and walking hand to hand together tomorrow just sends butterfly to her stomach.

**MEANWHILE**

**ON THE HOT SPRINGS TOWN**

"P-please have mercy"

"don't get my knife,I will give you anything just not that"cried the man

"what a weakling,Then give me more powerful opponents then you can have your knife back" said the man while laughing devilish.

the terrified man just collapsed on his feet

A THUNDER BROKE OUT ON THE STREETS

"Totsuki Students huh?They look like they have some skill"said the man while grinning.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

AUTHORS NOTES:

So what do you think about my first story guys?plss give me some tips when writing fanfics and give your honest opinions on my fanfic

I really disliked the idea of the power scale that got so ridiculously messed up in the manga so with this manga I'm planning to fix the powers of every character I felt that soma became too much op,and a complete nobody like Asahi defeating the most powerful chef in the series with no explanation whatsoever with that said,I'm probably gonna make Asahi a strong villain but not that too op like in the manga probably about as strong as eishi or rindou.

I'M A DIEHARD SORINA FAN SO DON'T EXPECT TO GET SOUMEGU MOMENTS AND EXPECT MORE SORINA THANKS


End file.
